The Solemn Hypnotic
by Berry's Ambitions
Summary: [Set shortly after first film's ending, one-shot] A light is brought to long-forgotten emotions, only to diminished altogether. [Implied Hades/Ethel]


_**The Solemn Hypnotic**_

_**By Berry's Ambitions**_

**A/N: Well... I guess I should wish everyone (or rather, anyone who actually clicked on this) a happy Valentine's day. XD ****Let me start off by saying is not something I ever expected to write. Like, _ever_. I don't know how I was able to create this rather twisted piece of work in the first place and I'm not sure I even want to. **

**I suppose it originated from a recent conversation with my new friend weapon13WhiteFang. She was explaining to me that she tries to write outside her comfort zone because it helps her grow as a writer (to see how far out she can and can't go). I soon realized that this is a piece of great advice and took it to heart. Although my fanfiction isn't always super-fluffy, it does feature lots of of humor and sensitivity, so I wanted to try something different. This is a horror fandom, after all (even if you wouldn't know that by reading some of my other stuff)... why not?**

**As for the content itself, hopefully it's not too difficult to follow along. It's sort of a preview for another piece I've been writing on/off for the past few months. No idea when that'll be done, but I still thought I'd put that out there regardless. I'm open to answering questions in case this story leaves anyone totally baffled.**

**My apologies for the long author's note. Please, continue onwards! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _The Hills Have Eyes_.**

**WARNING: Disturbing themes and language.**

* * *

She's a myth he has to believe in.

A myth that he wants so, so badly to be real again. He wants to feel the pulse beneath her skin - to feel it race whenever he touches her, the way it used to before everything went to hell. When she looks at him, he wants to see her blue eyes light up with excitement.

(_fuck it he'll even take contempt at this point as long as she's looking at something,** anything**)_

Since she's a myth, he imagines her waking up now. Waking up and him being the first thing she sees, and those blue eyes will light up with recognition and she'll start gushing about how much she's missed him and oh look at all the dirt on him when's the last time he's taken a bath?

(_"I think you should pray before you go."_)

He wonders if she still tastes the way she did all those years ago. Like vanilla and strawberries

(_he whispers in her ear that he wants to rip her apart_)

and all that _shit._

Personally he thinks she'll taste like dirty slush, slush he made because she was as pure as snow before he met her.

(_"I ain't gonna touch you. Yet."_)

He doesn't know what to do. He doesn't know what to do when she makes him sad and he hates her for it. Fucking hates her. Would've torn out her heart out and ate it if old Jupe hadn't beat him to it.

(_"Don't tell me what to do, you little bitch."_)

Her blue eyes won't be lost forever, he assures himself, because her daughter has them and her daughter's fair game.

(_"I swear, Ellie girl, you'll be the death of me._)

There's a catch in his throat and he chokes.

(_"I know you're not sorry," she whispers into his ear, breath hot against his skin, "but thank you for saying it."_)

She used to smell like lavender but now there's only decay. And he hates it.

_("See those marks on your hands, honey? They're called heart-lines, and you have to follow them.")_

She's not real because he can't make her real. Not anymore. He stands there, burning in the desert without her - as he has for decades now.

(_i was there when she died, at the window, and even in her last moments she didn't remember me)_

As he kneels down, feeling the coldness that is her corpse, he remembers her.

(_she was the only one who made him feel like he might be more than a monster_)

He finally lets go of his last traces of humanity, watching as they evaporate into the desert around him.

She isn't real (_the only thing that's capable of hurting him_). That's what he tells himself over and over and over.

He can't make her real.

**~The End~**

* * *

**A/N: Writing this was ****really something, considering my aversion to Hades' character. I don't have a whole lot of sympathy for him - in fact, I downright hate him. But I do hope that this added a bit of depth to his character. One-dimensional villains are such a bore, after all... As for his connection with Ethel, canonically it's probably implausible but whatever. I love Ethel and I find the contrast between Hades and herself to be a fascinating one, what with her sweetness and his ruthlessness.**

**Anyways, reviews would be fantastic. :D (Bonus points go to those who caught the references to Slipknot's 'Vermillion' and 'Vermillion: Part 2'.)**


End file.
